The Second Bastard
by Venussail
Summary: A depressive little fic stemming from the need for an emotional outlet. Remember, unless both partners are willing to change, a relationship can go from blissful to tragic. Don't take your partner for granted or you could end up just like Eiri Yuki... Rated T for strong language.


A/N: Hello, hello! I'm back with a new story, although of a more depressing nature this time. Not been the greatest of times lately, so I've decided to express my feelings in written form. Mind you, this is obviouly not EXACTLY what's going on, but I thought it was a good concept nonetheless. Now, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to the characters featured in this story.

The Second Bastard

(Hiro's POV)

How the hell did it come to this? For YEARS, I tried to get Shu-chan away from that cold-hearted blond bastard, Eiri Yuki. All that guy ever did was mess with my best friend's emotions. One minute he'd be all lovey dovey and the next he'd treat him like something lower than dog shit. The latter was also way more common than the former, which always lead to Shu-chan crying and arriving at my doorstep looking for comfort. It killed me to see him in so much pain and I made a vow to myself that one day I'd convince him to leave that bastard once and for all.

Not quite a year ago, I finally succeeded- Shu-chan finally got sick and tired of all the bullshit and broke it off. What became of the author, I've no idea nor do I really give two shits. All that mattered was that my pink haired bundle of joy couldn't be hurt by him again.

At the time, I guess he didn't realize how deep my feeling ran for him. I'm not sure how anyone COULDN'T notice, but I guess that's Shu-chan for ya. I confessed to him a couple weeks after his breakup and to my surprise, he immediately went along with the idea of dating me. It didn't take long for his feelings to become mutual and for six months straight, we were in (non-wedded) bliss. Then things started to change…

Due to a lot of personal crap that I'd rather not talk about, I was EXTREMELY testy. And who do I stupidely take it out on? My Shu-chan. It was like I lost my ability to see his good traits. All I did was pick on his faults, which I was well aware of and were part of the reason I fell in love with him way back in high school. Additionally, the romance just faded into nothingness. When our relationship first started, I set out to prove to him that I was everything he ever needed, that I would treat him right, that I would never be the bastard Eiri Yuki was. I tried my best to take him to nice dinners as often as I could, made sweet, passionate love to him almost every night, protected him from even the little things that he didn't necessarily need protection from just because he thought it was sweet.

Then, I became the second coming of Eiri Yuki. I barked at him, showed my obvious annoyance on even the tiny things and ditched the romance altogether. He tried talking to me about it, and, just like Yuki, I said I would change. Every time, he believed me because that's just the kind of person Shu-chan is; and ever y time, it went back to the same old shit. I was the one who ended up making him cry. I crushed all faith he had in me, faith he had built up before we ever started dating. All gone, all because I was such a damn bastard. He tried his hardest not to give up on us, at times going to extreme lengths just to try and make it work, but to no avail.

Last week was the last time I saw him. He asked to meet me at a park near our old high school. After groaning about having to get up early on one of our few days off, I went to see him. As I walked up to him, I noticed a look of loss on his face, the kind of look only someone who has lost all hope would have. Then, he told me the words I never expected to hear; that I had hurt him too much, let him down too much and he can't keep going on like this…. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes as he said it and in that moment, I felt like the biggest bastared on the face of the planet. I went to hug him and tell him everything would be ok, that this time I really would change, but he just shoved me away. With a simple 'goodbye, Hiro,' he walked out of my life for good.

I lost the most special person in my whole entire life… all because I became the second bastard.

A/N: My, I think that turned out even darker than I had initially planned. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this sad little story. Don't forget to review! ^_^


End file.
